


Flame

by Polka



Category: Flammen & Citronen | Flame & Citron (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka





	Flame

钱包里只剩几枚硬币。  
浮凸的克里斯蒂安五世皇冠和背面的桃心辗转过不知多少人的手，表面的镀铜早就被磨掉，在路灯下反射着黯淡的光。  
将全部硬币倒在手心里数了三遍，Jørgen抿紧嘴唇。  
橘色路灯照着他因焦虑而汗涔涔的脸庞，照着他磨花了的圆眼镜、深陷的眼窝和青黑的胡茬，令他看起来比实际年龄更加憔悴和苍老。  
昨天临时跟同事借的钱原本是想给Anna买个生日蛋糕，但站在烘焙店的透明橱柜前看着标价牌时他才意识到，现在是战时，他全身上下的钱加起来也根本不够买什么蛋糕，哪怕是最小的那种。

捧着块小得可怜的苹果派回到车里时，他看见Anna的长睫毛瞬间垂下，嘴唇嘟起，但随即就又抬头用她这个年纪的孩子所特有的明亮眼神望他，佯装微笑——不知是战争还是不负责任的自己令这孩子变得早熟，以前她可不懂得掩饰失望。唱完生日歌后，Anna伸手接过三分之一块苹果派，Jørgen已经分不清她脸上满足的表情到底是真的还是在假装。  
Greta坐在副座，静静吃着自己那份“蛋糕”，看Jørgen的眼神里并没有责备。她应该责备他，并且有无数理由——责备他忘了女儿生日，责备他又连着几个星期没回过家，责备他拿着汽车修理厂微薄的薪水去投入她并不了解的抵抗运动而不是补贴家用，责备他连女儿一个生日蛋糕的小小愿望都无法满足。  
Greta没有责备这一切的原因是她已经心灰意冷，Jørgen知道。  
他也知道她们已经花光了战前的积蓄。Anna脚上那双皮鞋显得有点小了，侧面还裂着口子，被粗针线给草草缝上，看起来随便踢到块石子都会再次裂开，要是还有钱的话，Greta不会让这样的情况发生。  
再这样下去她们会挨饿，Jørgen知道。  
但他只能擦掉滚在眼眶里的泪，送她俩回家，一路紧咬下唇，保持沉默。  
一个男人不该流泪，他知道。

 

***

 

杂货店老板在枪口下簌簌发抖，往纸箱里装东西的速度却极快，大概是害怕如果慢了半点，这个戴着顶旧礼帽，看起来一脸老实的家伙就会随时扣下扳机，射穿他的头颅。  
把枪收回腰间，Jørgen抱起装满食物和补给品的纸箱从店里走出来，寒风吹得他浑身发冷，眼角和后背因为止不住的汗水而湿润。  
鸡蛋、面粉、糖、奶酪、火腿、咖啡，苹果和巧克力。  
靠抢夺得来的东西是如此沉重，压得他每走一步都无比艰难。  
Gilbert，那个年迈的通敌者，昨天刚倒在他的子弹之下，Jørgen想，自己已经杀过人了，所以这不算什么。Anna和Greta需要这些东西。他做了许多事情，只渴望些小小的报酬——让妻子和女儿吃饱，让这个被自己抛在一旁的家庭能继续撑下去。

如果Greta没有犹豫着向他提起自己遇到了另一个男人的话，原本这是个美好的夜晚。  
月光明亮，车里很暖和，他紧紧挨着Greta，空气里有她刚洗过的头发散发出的清香。Anna从纸箱里拿了条巧克力，一直捧在手里喜悦地嗅着，不顾手心的热度会令它融化。  
如果Greta没有提起另一个男人的话，原本这是个多么美好的夜晚。

 

***

 

Bent坐在沙发上翻看着地下出版的反纳粹小册子，先是一股劣质白兰地的味道让他抬起头，然后他年长的伙伴才蹒跚着脚步走进他俩所居住的地下室。

Jørgen出去了一整天，现在已经是宵禁时间，但他总算安全回来了。

德国人被奥登塞的罢工激怒，刚刚发出最后通牒，禁止一切罢工和公众集会，并宣布加强夜间巡逻。更多的盖世太保正在涌入，街上都是穿着军服配着枪走路挺直胸脯的家伙们，有着猎鹰般的眼神，作为抵抗组织里最成功的暗杀搭档，他们必须更加小心。  
正在往衣架上挂帽子和大衣的Jørgen此刻看起来可不像个能小心行事的人，他的动作摇晃，眼神凝滞，眼皮还略有些浮肿。  
“Gilbert有罪，他应该死，”Bent缓慢地说，“我知道第一次杀人不好受，不过酒精帮不了你。”  
“不是因为这个。”Jørgen摇头。  
“不管怎样，别在外面喝太多酒了，尤其是现在。”Bent站起身，走到同伴身边，端详了片刻对方那张泛红的、毫无表情的脸，然后伸手拍了拍他肩膀。  
原本那只抬起的手是想去帮Jørgen擦拭一下额头正在滚落的汗珠，但最后它还是被控制住，落在了对方肩上。Bent觉得自己的伙伴像是患有多汗症——从头油控制中挣脱的几缕额发总是湿漉漉地贴在脑门上，看起来令人不安，尤其是在执行任务的时候。每次回到车里，他总是不明白一个仅仅需要开车和接应的人为什么会流这么多的汗。  
那滴恼人的汗珠正沿着Jørgen的额头滚下，被皱纹的沟壑阻断了行程，短暂地滞留在前额。  
大概在外面喝了不少，凑近之后，Jørgen身上的酒精味道更加浓重。

Bent不知道为什么，也不打算多问。和Jørgen搭档已经一年多，Bent只知道这个年长的男人敏感得几近怯弱，亲手杀人这件事对他是如此沉重而艰难，大概他永远也不会像自己一样“习惯”——哪怕以后开枪的动作再流畅，哪怕表现得再果断，这家伙的内心也始终被负罪感所充满。  
而Bent不知道的是，像台精准的杀人机器的自己，在他的伙伴眼里看来也只是个孩子。  
也正因如此，Jørgen总是在为他担心——每次任务，每次等候在车里的时候Jørgen总是在担心，怕那声沉闷的枪响不是来自于同伴的武器，怕再也等不到青年从那些紧闭的门扉中走出来，怕对方推开车门前投来的安抚眼神成为他俩的最后一次交流。  
有人在出卖他们，每天都有同伴死去的消息，这只会让Jørgen更加担心，尽管他们都曾对着国旗与章程宣誓过：为了祖国，无畏死亡。

 

***

 

红发青年的身影拐入窄巷，迅速消失在酒店门口。  
Jørgen一直跟到走廊上，看着Bent走进最尽头的那间客房，才下了楼，站到路边，压低帽檐，从怀中掏出烟盒和火机，给自己点了支烟。

他不相信那个自称联络员的叫做Ketty女人，所以也不相信Bent昨晚带回的消息——那个女人告诉Bent，一直以来作为他俩中间人的Winther靠不住，他亲手杀死的Gilbert和他们前几次执行任务的对象都是无辜的，是掌握了Winther罪证的人，是自己人。  
“Winther在利用我们。”Bent是这么对他说的。青年坐在床沿，手指用力揉着自己那头本来就已经蓬乱的红发，淡得几乎隐形的双眉死死拧绞。  
盖世太保越来越狡猾，各地为了赏金出卖同伴的叛变者也越来越多，一个突然出现的陌生女人的话当然不能相信。

让令人清醒的辛辣烟雾流过肺部，Jørgen抬头，将它们朝着天空缓慢吐出。  
即使如此劝慰自己，Jørgen内心深处也无法忽视这个惊人的消息，如果这是真的，那么他从举枪开始暗杀到现在，所有的任务都是错误，所有的死者都是无罪的牺牲品。  
他思考着这个可能性，发现自己夹着烟的手指在打颤。  
当他抽完第三支烟，等到Bent离开，闯进客房，在床头柜的抽屉里翻找到那一叠Winther与德国人的交易记录时，他才意识到这件事真实的概率。  
比杀人更艰难的是发现死在自己枪口下的其实是无辜者。  
Jørgen放任自己在窗帘紧闭的黑暗房间里握着那份记录发抖——原本这一切就难以承受，而生活总是给他带来更坏的消息。

 

*** 

 

枪放在桌上，子弹在旁边一字排开，空酒瓶像烈士纪念碑般林立。

Winther突然不告而别，也没有留下任何指令或口信。同时盖世太保又提高了对他俩的赏金，一对暗杀者的价格已经到了五万克朗——即使货币在继续贬值，这些钱也足够一个家庭富足地过上一整年，能有新鲜苹果和巧克力吃，能住宽敞明亮的屋子，当然也买得起生日蛋糕。  
Jørgen摇着头把这些念头甩出脑袋。  
在这个节点，他们却没有组织可以依靠，也没有任何人可以信任。

暗杀Hoffmann的计划是他们自己决定的——这是场战争，他们不能因为些许波折而懈怠，抗争的本能和各处正在发生的纳粹暴行推动他们向前，去行动，去做他们认为正确的事情。

Bent双手交握着坐在对面床上，看向Jørgen藏在镜片背后的深棕色眼眸，得到的是令人安心的坚定目光。  
暗杀盖世太保的头目等同于什么他俩都知道。  
一切为了祖国。

青年起身来拥抱他的时候Jørgen有点惊讶——他们习惯于对彼此冷漠，控制情感，做最好的战士——但他随即就将手臂环上对方的背部并收紧作为回应，如果这是生命的最后一个夜晚，他需要表达些什么，不希望留下任何遗憾。  
比起这个拥抱，再之后的吻才更让Jørgen感到惊讶，甚至有些不知所措——它不是落在脸颊上，而是直赴嘴唇，青年那对总是紧抿着的双唇温暖而柔软，令他想起Greta，但比起那些已经过去的事情，只有此刻，只有在这个地下室，只有正发生着的举动对他来说才是真实——吻他的是他最熟悉的搭档，他唯一信赖的对象，有着标志性的红色头发，外号火焰。

Bent俯身朝向沙发，弯曲着胳膊撑住扶手，另一只手按住对方后背，吻着自己的伙伴，并为心里的渴望而困惑。  
他俩都没有经历过这样的吻，和情人间的吻不同，和Greta，Ketty或是曾经任何人的吻也不同，它是隐忍的、谨慎的，唇舌在纠缠之中彼此试探与确认，寻求理解，交换信任，最后达成相互的认可与统一，这统一之中包含着祖国之爱，同胞之爱，与即将共同赴死的决心。

嘴唇分别之后他们再次拥抱，拥抱了许久，像凝固在沙发上的两尊雕塑，又或者是同一尊。

 

*** 

 

Winther与伦敦方的官员出现在他们暗杀计划失败的一周后，带来了些并没有太大说服力的解释，并要求他们立刻停止独自行动，但他们又努力了一次，并以最糟糕的结尾告终——Ketty给的假情报使他俩在公路上拦住了一辆黑色欧宝扫射，车内是一对完全不知道发生了什么的父子。  
那天晚上他俩紧挨着躺在床上，一闭眼就能看见那孩子惊恐的脸和被血浸透的小小衬衫，他的父亲垂着脑袋瘫倒在他身边，已经没有半丝生命气息。  
入睡尝试反复失败之后，Jørgen探出濡湿的手掌去握住Bent的手，立刻得到对方安慰般的回握与落在耳侧的亲吻。

第二天他们去了Hoffmann的演讲，穿着警察制服，带足了枪支和弹药，但在半路就被德国人截住，被敌方枪口对准，与其他被俘的抵抗者在一条死巷里列队排开，等待裁决。

那是Bent最后一次看见Jørgen。

红发青年在枪声响起之后镇定地转过身去，疾步向路口走，甚至没有回头去看为掩护自己而中枪的同伴，以及那场因他而起的短暂骚乱。  
他甚至没有说再见。因为他知道，如果德国人最终抓住他们，他俩将一起被当做纳粹在丹麦取得的重要胜利向民众展示，并将共有一个墓穴。

 

 

Fin.


End file.
